falendoorfandomcom-20200215-history
Collin Silverman
Name: Collin Silverman Age: 32 Race: Zaraton Job: Soldier Character personality- Inteligent, hardworking, strong, leader. Other: Leader of Hallowed Hits Inc. Sword - A Charisma - B Crafting (weaponry) - A Knowledge - B Endurance - B Guns- C As a young boy, Collin was trained with swords by his father, James. James was a soldier that worked for the city's military, he taught his son well and told him that defending his people was something important to him. Collin listened to James techniques in swordsmanship, and practiced with his father. When Collin was not training with his father, he studied the art of craftsmanship with his mother, Terri. Terri was the one of the city's weapons smith and wanted to pass on her knowledge to her son. She taught her son the way of forging a blade made of iron at a young age, Collin practiced this stuff a few times a week, and continue to get better at it. At night, when he was not training with his mother or father, he read books on the history of leadership and other books of knowledge. When Collin got older, he finally crafted his own sword and used it when he practiced with his father. After a rough day of training, his father told Collin some news. "Son, I'm going to be getting a new position in the military, they want to send me somewhere for a while, and it may be years till we see each other again." Collin was shocked but told his father that it was fine and knew that his father had to do this to protect the people of this city. James left Collin the next day, Collin didn't know it at the time, but it was going to be the last time he saw his father for a very long time. It had been seven years since his father left, Collin had just came home from being at the workshop substituting for his ill mother. When he walked in the door, he saw a man in a military uniform. The man told Collin to sit down, Collin wasn't sure what was going on, his mother was in the other seat, crying. Collin asked about what was going on and the man told him about the terrible news. "This past year, James led a team of soldiers into what we thought was a campground of petty thieves and some mercenaries. What he found was a black market exchange with an organization that we think are calling themselves Black Water. Upon finding this exchange meeting, one of the soldiers set off a trap injuring a couple of the men and alerting these people that they were found. Some of the men scrabbled and the mercenaries attacked your father and his men. Your father, let some of his troops flee with the wounded while he held off the mercenaries. The rest fought with these men but when people were sent back, only a couple bodies of mercenaries and a soldier working with your father. Your father was not found, but, we have not heard from the rest, since then we have had them labeled as MIA, but we are going to assume they are KIA." Upon hearing this, Collin was in so much shock he didn't say a word or even cry. He knew his father was a harden soldier, there could be no possibility he was killed by a couple of mercenaries. He was missing, and hasn't been able to come back with the current situation, that could be the only explanation why he's still missing. Collin didn't say anything to the man and was about to walk into his room when the man stopped him. "James told me that if he ever died before giving this to you, he told me to give it to you." The man handed Collin a folder, told him that he was sorry about what happened and left. Collin tried calmed his mom down by saying that James is probably still out there and the last thing he would want is you worrying and not rest when your sick. Collin took the folder into the other room and opened it. He found many documents addressed to him. Many of them had pictures of buildings, locations, blueprints and a locked box. Collin searched through the stuff and was confused. He then finally found a letter with a key attached to it. (Letter) "Collin, if you are reading this right now it means I am either dead or not done with my search. I've been secretly tracking a group by the name of Black Water, we want to know who and what they are, me and the remaining men with me are going to track these people down and find out what is going on. I left you some pictures on where I have searched or where I am going to search for these men. I have also left you two weapons of mine, I want you to train with it, it may become useful to you one day after months of practice. I trust you to either find me or my body if I don't get back in the next month after you receive this. I hope you do well and hope for the best." Collin took the key wondering what weapon it could possibly be, the box was to small for it to be James's sword and dagger, so what was it? Collin opened the box to find what seemed to be two guns, a flintlock and a handgun with several bullets. It had a note inside, it said, "Don't even think about using the handgun till you master the flintlock!" Collin sighed and then chuckled. He knew that there was a possibility that his dad was alive, needed to go find him, and bring him home. About a month later, Collin had joined the military to follow in his father's footsteps and find him along the way. He hugged his mother farewell and hoped that she would be ok at the workshop by herself this time, she smiled and waved him goodbye as he walked away. Collin went through some very difficult training after the first few days of joining. He learned the harsh ways of being a soldier and became stronger not only physically but mentally too. As the months went by he rose through a couple of ranks and was able to lead his own troops into battle. After a weeks worth of rest after a long mission, we was called to commands office. The man in front of him was the same man he met when he was told about his father's disappearance. He told Collin to take a seat and explained the situation. "A couple of days ago, a troop that was with your father during the disappearance came back and told us that your father was in danger and so were some other people. Your father had tracked this group known as Black Water down and a group was being held hostage until your father gave himself up. He sent his men back not wanting to put them in danger. We need you to go over there and rescue him and the hostages. We will not negotiate with these kind of people." Collin set out with his men to the desert to rescue his father and the possibility of hostages. Upon arriving at the location of the exchange, the group hid and Collin watched from a distance of where the exchange was going to take place. Collin spotted the men and saw something that seemed strange. The people were talking to the hostages and gave them daggers and a gun. Collin knew right away that it was a set up! He ordered his men to get in positions to ambush the men. Upon doing so, James appeared on the other side of what was going to be the exchange. Collin cursed, hoping that James wouldn't show up. Collin had to hurry the plan up so James wouldn't be killed. Collin signaled his troops to attack once Collin got into his position. Collin sat from the distance looking over where his troops were and where the enemy is. Collin quickly drew his flintlock and loaded it. He heard in the distance James's voice shouting across to the enemy. " Ok, here I am, let the prisoners go!" One of the men smiled a motioned the hostages to slowly move forward and then shouted back. "Drop your weapons and we'll let them go!" James pulled out his sword a tossed it aside, out of his reach. The hostages started to move forward, when Collin fired the first shot at the man holding the gun. The shot hit and the man stumbled to the ground. Collin's men charged towards the enemy, they tried to retreat but were overwhelmed by the surprise that they were surrounded that they weren't sure if they should fight or surrender. The enemy drew their weapons and attacked back. The fight ended quickly with two of the men taken prisoner and the rest were dead. Collin saw James ran over to him. James smiled and hugged his son. It was a reunion after many years. They went back to base and learned that the men they were tracking were mercenaries impersonating an organization known as Black Water. Very little is known but one could say that much was accomplished. A couple of years later, James retired from the military to help his wife back at home. Collin on the other hand realized how spread thin the military and guards were in the city and how crimes were becoming more often. Collin left the military to start his own organization known as Hallowed Hits Inc. to keep the crimes from spreading and becoming worse.